Roukai oni
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Roukai oni Origin: Sekai Oni Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: World devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dimensional Manipulation, Cross-Universal Teleportation, Invisibility, Flight, Energy Absorption, Mind Control, Acid Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Can damage Alices) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can fight against Shinonome Azma) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Wall level (Can endure some Alices attacks) Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters, cross-universal with teleportation Intelligence: Average Standard Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques World devil - A being from another world, penetrating in ours to cause distortion. Any interaction with the devil creates black cracks in our reality. These cracks are a kind of malignant tumors, and if they become too much, then the world will be destroyed. They continue to grow as long as there is the devil, who created them, so to get rid of them, we must first kill the devil. * Creating distortions - The basic ability of all devils. Interacting with real world objects or even just being in it the devil creates various cracks, distortion and faults. The longer the devil exists in our world, the more cracks grow, until finally, our world will be destroyed by them. * Invisibility - Devils are invisible to normal people, only those who suffer from the syndrome of Alice in Wonderland can see them. * Recoil - If anyone kills the world devil, he or she loses all his or her vitality (even if at the time they were maximized). However, with the help of the Cheshire devil, this effect can be transferred to another person (the closest to the killer, but it means only physical intimacy, rather than emotional, can kill even the one who was hated by the killer). Cunning devil - A "fusion type", that uses the life energy of others as nutrients to power itself up. Due to its strangely elastic and geometric shape, it is an exception even amongst the world devils. Before the merge, the fusion type is a rather weak specimen with limited strength and little to no attachments. After the merge, the floating eyes becomes visible, and the specimen gains an immense boost in speed and reflexes. * Floating eyes - This devil has many eyes, floating in the air around him (or her). These eyes are turned in all directions, allowing the devil to notice attacks from the back. * Acid Spit - This devil taks out of his (or her) mouth a black substance that resembles the properties of strong acid. Such spittle flies at a very high speed and very quickly corrodes everything to get that. * Merging - This devil can merge with a human and uses his (or her) life energy to power itself up. * Flight - After a successful merging, using the tentacles like a propeller, this devil is able to quickly fly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sekai Oni Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Parasites Category:Tier 9 Category:Mind Users Category:Fantasy Characters